


Crimson

by StrangerSerpent



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerSerpent/pseuds/StrangerSerpent
Summary: “Robin…” he spoke, reaching for the red...





	

He felt the sole of a heavy boot collide with his center and he went flying.

He gasped, _Robin…!_

Brick wall caught him and his head thudded, leaving stars in his sight.

The other advanced and gripped his jaw, observing him through a shield of rich crimson.

He grasped the wrist and tried to catch the other’s ice-blue eyes with his sky blue.

“Robin…” he spoke, reaching for the red.

The other thrust him to the side, “Stay in your lane.”

He could have sworn he heard the ghost of screams – cries of broken agony.

“Robin… will never be avenged.”


End file.
